


TAKE CARE OF ME

by taexual



Series: GOT7 by taexual [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Gang, Smut, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taexual/pseuds/taexual
Summary: Jaebum, still overwhelmed with guilt, can’t seem to run away from his past. And then he finds the cure for his nightmares.[JAEBUM x fem!READER][WARNING: SMUT]
Relationships: GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Original Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s)
Series: GOT7 by taexual [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323323
Kudos: 23





	1. 0.

**_DISCLAIMER:_ ** _this work is a continuation of a Mafia reaction i've written for all members of GOT7 - if you've read it before, proceed to the next chapter._

You were afraid of him. You’ve seen him with a gun and you knew he could control it. The two of you were only married for a month and you were afraid that if you made him angry, he’d use his talent with guns on you.

You begged your parents to choose a different partner for you but they seemed to think that no one would take care of their daughter better than the heir of the biggest Mafia family in the city. You had no say in this and were basically kicked out of your parent’s house right into the house of your new husband who was rarely ever home anyway.

One of the nights when you were all alone in your huge mansion, you thought you heard steps coming from the kitchen. Knowing very well that it was impossible for anyone to be walking around here this late, you ignored it, thinking it was just your over-active imagination playing a trick on you.

You went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, and once you finished your night routine and were about to head to the bedroom, you heard steps again. Only this time, they were coming from the hallway outside of the bathroom. Carefully, you opened the door, wanting to take a look at what was making the noise, but you didn’t manage to have enough time to do that.

You felt something cold against your head and a strong body pushed you flat against the wall.

“Where is Jaebum?” a dangerously low voice asked.

Your heart almost started to beat out of your chest. There was an intruder in your house. And he was holding a gun to your head. And Jaebum wasn’t there. You were sure you’d die.

“I d-don’t know,” you managed to say, your voice barely above a whisper.

“Well, you better start thinking, bitch, or—”

“Or what?” a different voice called out from the end of the hallway. You quickly recognized your husband. “Back up from her if you want to live."

“Ah, there you are,” the intruder removed his gun from your temple and instead pointed it at Jaebum.

Jaebum, using the fact that the intruder made the critical mistake of removing his gun from his hostage, fired a shot from his own gun immediately.

The sight of a dead body falling right in front of you forced you to gasp loudly and grab onto the wall next to you so you wouldn’t fall down on the floor right next to him.

“Shit,” Jaebum jogged towards you and wrapped his arms around your waist without a warning as he looked deep into your eyes. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“N-no. I’m okay,” you said. “How did you get here so fast?”

“I was on my way home when I saw someone break into the house. I didn’t realize they’d attack you to get to me, I thought they were just… I don’t know,” Jaebum said, pulling away from you. “Honestly, I should have realized you were in danger and hurried, instead of just staying behind until the last moment.”

Your heart started to beat faster again. “It’s okay. You’re here now.”

“I’m here,” he nodded. “I promise this is the last time I leave you completely alone. I’m so sorry.”

You didn’t reply but instead focused on calming yourself so your hands would stop shaking. Jaebum noticed that and took your hands into his own.

“You’re safe now,” he whispered. “I’m here with you. You’re safe with me.”

And you knew he was right. And somehow you realized that there was no other place where you’d feel safer. 


	2. TAKE CARE OF ME

It wasn’t clear who was more affected by the attack you experienced: you or Jaebum. Sure, you were stressed and feared every sound that you heard at night, even if it was your own breathing, but you knew this constant paranoia would go away in time. Jaebum, on the other hand, wasn’t sure if he’d get rid of this need to protect you from everything. It got so extreme, that he refused to leave you alone for more than ten minutes.

Finally, after a week full of reassuring Jaebum that you were okay, you decided you had to put an end to this.

“Jaebum,” you said. “I know you have work to do. And I know you’re not doing it because of me. This makes me feel really guilty, you know? I’m fine now. You can leave the house.”

“What makes you think I want to leave the house in the first place?” Jaebum asked, a little surprised by your words. “I can work from home just fine.”

“No, you can’t,” you disagreed with a sigh. “You have to go out there, Jaebum. I know that. I’m okay with that.”

“Hey, I could leave if I wanted to leave,” he said. “You don’t have to worry about me. It’s you that I should be taking care of.”

“But that’s the thing. There’s nothing to take care of. I’m fine,” you said. “Honestly, I’m absolutely positive that no one will dare to break into the house if you’re gone. You taught everyone a lesson.”

Jaebum swallowed hard, his face turning serious as it always did whenever the topic of the attack was brought up. “There shouldn’t have been a lesson to be taught in the first place. I made a mistake, I—”

“Jaebum!” you stopped him in an exasperated voice. “What do you want me to do to prove to you that I’m completely fine?”

“I believe you,” he said. “But _I’m_ not fine.”

Noticing that this was a lost cause and every single thing you said fell on deaf ears, you quickly tried to come up with a different approach to this.

“Let’s compromise,” you said finally. “Instead of doing all of your work on the phone, you’ll actually go out. And I’ll come with you.”

Jaebum stood up, suddenly towering over you. “Absolutely not.”

Sighing, you stood up as well.

“You’re too stubborn,” you told him before you headed for the door of the room.

“Why do you want me to leave the house so desperately?!” he called out after you, making you stop and turn around.

“I already told you why,” you said as calmly as you could. “It makes me feel guilty to know that I’m the reason why you’re—”

"You’re not the reason why I stay here. _I_ am.”

“It’s not your fault, Jaebum!” you shouted, throwing your hands in the air as the final sign that you’ve lost your patience.

“It is!” Jaebum disagreed, a dangerous twinkle in his eyes. “You don’t understand anything!”

“Well then educate me! Tell me how is the fact that some fucker decided to use me to get to you is _your_ fault!”

Running a hand through his hair in agitation, he groaned. “You wouldn’t understand…”

“How can you say that when you haven’t even tried?”

After he sighed a few more times and walked a couple of circles around the coffee table, he finally turned to look at you.

“Alright,” he said. “Come, sit.”

You obeyed, quickly sitting down on the couch before he changed his mind. After sighing again, Jaebum sat down next to you.

“This happened really long ago,” Jaebum started. “But I’m still trying to make sure nothing like that happens again.”

You nodded, encouraging him to continue without using your words, in fear that if you spoke, he’d stop talking.

“I was nine,” he said. “My dad was away doing business, and he left me in charge of the house. At the time, I thought this was a huge honor because he literally could have asked one of my cousins or my uncles, but he asked me, his son. So, that meant a lot to me.

“And then, I disappointed him in the worst way possible,” Jaebum said. You felt your heart clench when you saw him squeeze his eyes shut. “One night, when he was away, I was supposed to be guarding the house with my uncle. My uncle had a history of drinking, so I was to make sure that he stayed sober and didn’t fall asleep on the job.

“I failed. I went inside to get myself some juice,” he continued, “and it took me a little longer because the juice was on the top shelf and I wasn’t very tall… anyway. When I came out again, my uncle wasn’t there. I looked for him and then I assumed that he was somewhere inside, drinking, so being the wannabe-badass that I was, I stayed guarding the house alone.”

You swallowed slowly, watching how difficult it was for Jaebum to tell this story.

“Someone must have known that my father was out of town,” Jaebum said after a long pause. “Because there’s been an attack. I don’t know what happened because I just felt a hit on my head and that’s all I remember. The next few months are a blur. I think I suffered a skull fracture. Doctors said I barely survived. I still have a scar on the back of my head.”

“Oh, Jaebum…” you said, feeling your eyes start to glisten with tears.

“My uncle was killed. They never recovered his body. And… they took my mom,” Jaebum said, taking a deep breath. “They never recovered her body, either. We never found out if she was dead or alive. That morning when I woke up in the hospital and my dad told me this news, was the last time I ever spoke to him.”

You felt a piece of your heart break off when Jaebum got quiet. Telling this story was obviously very difficult for him, and although you felt grateful he told this to you, you also regretted it because telling it caused him so much pain.

“I lost two of my family members that night and all because I was too reckless to understand the importance of the position that my father put me in,” Jaebum said. “I swore I’d never disappoint him again and I almost failed when I left you here alone.”

“Jaebum, it’s not your fault,” you said for the tenth time, “You were a child all of those years ago. There was no way you could have protected everyone.”

“Maybe not,” he shrugged his shoulders. “But I’m an adult now. And can you believe that I’ve still been getting nightmares about that night? I mean, they stopped when we got married, for some reason, but after your attack, they started again. I-I can’t sleep anymore.”

You have never seen him so vulnerable before and you ached to hold him and tell him that it was okay, but you didn’t dare. You weren’t that close to him yet and you feared that he’d push you away and leave.

“I can’t even say how sorry I am,” you said instead. “God, it feels like this just broke my heart. You don’t deserve this, Jaebum. No one does. And you’ve been doing a fantastic job, even with all the nightmares.”

Jaebum scoffed. “Really? How is me leaving you alone to get attacked fantastic?”

“But you came back!” you said. “You came back right on time before anything even happened. You protected me.”

He just shook his head.

“No,” he said. “I came too close to history repeating itself.”

“But history has a habit of doing that,” you told him with sincerity. “Sooner or later, everything that happened once, will happen again. And there’s nothing anyone can do to stop it. That’s just the way it is. If you’re going to try to stand in the way of time, you’ll end up losing.”

Jaebum finally turned his head to look at you. He just watched you for a moment without saying anything, and then he sighed.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “You’ve been really supportive and I keep on pushing you away. Thank you.”

You nodded. “I just wish there was a way I could help you feel better.”

“You’ve done enough already,” he said, giving you a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m probably going to go to bed now, though, if you don’t mind.”

“No, yeah, of course,” you nodded, checking the clock on your phone. “It’s late. I’ll be going to sleep, too.

Both of you stood up at the same time and watched each other awkwardly, not quite sure what was the proper way to say goodbye after this heart-to-heart. Finally, you chose to save you both from this awkwardness and left the room after giving Jaebum a small smile.

As soon as you lied down in your bed, you realized you were not at all tired, despite it already being after midnight. You sighed, knowing that a long night of tossing and turning awaited you, and decided to get your phone to keep you company until it died. Getting up from the bed, you walked to the other part of the room where your phone was charging, unplugged it, and took it back to your bed. But right after the first twenty minutes of scrolling down Instagram, you heard something weird.

It sounded like whimpers. Thinking that you were hearing things, you continued to check all of your social medias.

But thirty minutes later, the soft whimpers turned into straight-up _screams_. You jumped out of your bed, running into the hallway and quickly realizing that the noises were coming from Jaebum’s room.

As you ran towards it, you concluded that he must have been having one of the nightmares that he had told you about. You stopped in front of his door, unsure if you should enter and wake him up.

“No, please, no…” Jaebum whimpered again.

That decided it for you. You opened the door of his room and found him tossing in the bed, his covers thrown everywhere even though it was really chilly in the room. The cold temperature might have caused him to have nightmares, so you closed both of his windows before you approached his sleeping figure.

“God, no!” he shouted, a distressed expression distorting his otherwise peaceful sleeping face.

With a racing heart, you sat down on his bed and touched his shoulder softly. “Jaebum…”

He didn’t wake up and instead frowned even more. You tried to gently shake him awake.

“Jaebum, it’s—”

Finally, he jolted awake, scaring not only himself but you as well. A tear ran down his face as soon as he opened his eyes proving that although he was now awake, the nightmare still lingered.

“You’re okay,” you told him, wrapping your arms around him without asking for his permission to do so. “You’re okay now.”

“W-what happened?” he asked, a little confused.

You felt him hug you back and relaxed a little.

“You had a nightmare,” you said. “I heard you screaming, so I went to check on you.”

“Oh. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Don’t apologize,” you said, pulling away from him. “I also closed the windows in your room. It’s like the North Pole here. Maybe that’s why you’ve had the nightmare.”

Jaebum nodded. “Yeah, maybe it added fuel to an already blazing fire.”

You bit your lip, watching him use his hands to wipe away all tears from his face.

“Do you want me to leave?” you asked, a little quieter than you intended.

“No,” he said. “I want you to stay.”

You nodded. “Okay. I’ll stay here.”

Jaebum nodded, scooting to the other part of the bed to allow you to climb in. Hesitating, you crawled into the bed and found yourself closer to Jaebum that you’ve ever been before. Naturally, your cheeks turned red.

“Do you want to talk about it?” you asked, trying to keep your distance from him but the bed was too small to actually get away. You could feel the warmth of his body even though he wasn’t touching you.

“It’s the same thing as always,” Jaebum said. “Only… this time it wasn’t my mom they were taking. It was you.”

You felt your heart drop. “You dreamt I was being kidnapped?”

Slowly, Jaebum nodded.

“It was the first time,” he said. “And honestly, this type of nightmare was even more terrifying than every other one I’ve had before.”

You bit your lip, not knowing what to reply to that.

“You look like you don’t believe me,” Jaebum said.

“No, I…” you started but then sighed and decided to be honest with him. “I’m just surprised you dreamt about me.”

“It might be the first time I’ve had a nightmare that included losing you, but it’s certainly not the first time I’ve dreamt about you.”

“Oh?” you turned your head to look at him and your breath got caught in your throat when you realized how close his face was to yours. You looked away immediately. “What do you dream about?”

“Lots of things,” he shrugged his shoulders. “Just because you and I barely know each other doesn’t mean my mind doesn’t wander to you.”

Somehow listening to him admit this at night, in such an intimate atmosphere, made your skin shiver. Slowly, you dared to turn your head to look at him.

“My mind wanders to you, too,” you admitted in a whisper.

Suddenly, all you could think about was the way his minty breath washed off on your face and the way his eyes carefully watched you, as if not able to believe that you were real and that you were here.

“What do you think about when you think of me?” Jaebum asked slowly.

“I think about your smile when you talk to your family members on the phone. I think about the way you never fail to cook breakfast every morning. I think about how you always make sure I eat,” you said and then took a deep breath. “But most of all I think about the way you held me after the attack. I think about how I’ve never felt safer.”

“C-can I ask you something?”

“Hmm? Yes.”

“Can I kiss you?”

You exhaled. “Please.”

His lips were on yours before you even felt him move. You swore you could have melted at the feeling of his soft kiss that seemed to grow more intense within seconds, as Jaebum’s hands touched your face.

Deepening the kiss, his hands traveled south, until they reached your hips and pulled you to him, bringing you onto his lap while he leaned back into the headboard of the bed, not removing his hands from you. As your heart started to race at the feeling of his hands on your body and his lips on yours, you wrapped your own hands around his neck, making sure that every cell of your body was touching his.

His kisses lacked aggression and were instead soft and passionate. His tongue slowly explored your mouth while his hands made their way under the white shirt that you were wearing. You hissed at the feeling of his cold hands on your skin but didn’t allow him to pull away from the kiss to make sure you were okay.

You were more than okay. With your hands sliding down his toned chest, you replied to his kisses with eagerness, letting him know that you didn’t want him to stop.

And he wasn’t going to. His hands slid up your back under your shirt, until he finally lifted the shirt, only breaking the kiss to take it off of you.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed, watching you for a moment with so much admiration in his eyes that you thought you were going to melt under his gaze.

“Kiss me again,” you asked and Jaebum was more than happy to oblige, reconnecting your lips in a deep kiss, while his hands moved to your back to unclasp your bra.

His fingers expertly undid the clasp in just a few seconds but then he slowed down. His hands softly caressed your shoulders, slipping one bra strap down your arm, and then sliding his hand back up to remove the other strap. He threw your bra away as soon as it was off.

His hands were on you again and his soft touches made you sigh into the kiss, forcing him to groan in response and buck his hips up to get some friction. You sighed again at the feeling of his growing size under you.

“Baby,” he breathed, pulling away from you. “Let me take care of you.”

As soon as he saw you nod, he flipped you over so that now you were under him, and placed his lips on your neck instead. Leaving soft kisses on your jawline, he went lower, sucking on the skin where your shoulder met your neck. Hearing you hiss, he used his tongue to soothe over the freshly made mark. You felt goosebumps rise on your skin when he placed a soft kiss on the mark, and then softly bit the skin on your shoulder.

“Jae…” you moaned, sliding his shirt up.

He pulled away for just a second and quickly pulled his shirt off, revealing his picture-perfect abs that you didn’t get to admire for too long because his lips were suddenly on you again and his body was pressing against yours in all the right places.

You responded to his kisses and wrapped your legs around his waist, bucking your hips up into his, forcing him to sigh into the kiss at the feeling of your heat brushing against him.

“I need to get you out of these,” he said, slowly slipping your panties down your legs and then throwing them off. “God, if you only knew how beautiful you looked right now.”

“Jae,” you breathed. “Touch me.”

He kissed you again. “I’m going to take care of you, baby.”

He caressed your thighs while his lips kissed your neck again. He moved slowly as if savoring every moment and seemed ignorant to how much you _needed_ him.

“Jae, please…” you moaned, no longer able to endure his slow movements.

“Patience, baby girl,” he said, giving you a cheeky smile before he leaned down to kiss your neck again and his thumb finally brushed against your core, making you gasp in surprise.

Raising his head to watch your reaction, he started to slowly rub his thumb over your clit. You closed your eyes, hissing from pleasure. Jaebum used one of his hands to remove the loose hair strands from your face, while his other hand continued the torturous slow movements.

“More, please,” you whispered.

He listened to you, slowly slipping a finger inside of you and watching your face. He bit his lip when he saw you close your eyes and arch your back off the bed in an attempt to get more pleasure.

He slid another finger in and started to pump them in and out of you faster.

“Oh, fuck!” you threw your head back at the feeling of his fingers brushing against your walls at a much faster pace.

“You’re so wet for me, baby,” he whispered lustfully. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“J-Jaebum,” you moaned, unsure if you’d be able to say anything else when he slid his fingers in deeper, curling them and forcing you to grip the sheets around you. “Fuck.”

The pleasure his fingers were giving you was slowly starting to reach its peak, but as soon as Jaebum felt your body start to writhe under him, he halted. You opened your eyes, breathing heavily. You still weren’t able to form coherent sentences, so you looked at him in confusion.

“Not yet, baby,” he told you, lifting his hips up so he could slide his boxers off. “I want to feel you come around me.”

You released a breath at the sound of his words, and Jaebum watched the movement of your chest while he pumped his length a couple of times before aligning himself in front of your entrance, his eyes never leaving yours.

He watched your face as he slowly slid into you. He thought he was going to explode when you threw your head back, groaning deeply at the feeling of him stretching you out.

“Shit, you feel so good,” he breathed, giving you a few seconds to adjust.

When your eyes finally met his again, he took it as a sign to move and pulled all the way out before slamming back in, immediately earning another moan from you.

After not having received a release, you couldn’t take his tormentingly slow pace anymore, and wrapped your hands around his neck, pulling his face closer to you.

“Faster,” you whispered, kissing him quickly. “Please.”

Jaebum gave you a quick smirk before he pulled out of you and slammed back in, this time, speeding up and slamming in and out of you so hard that you heard the headboard of the bed hit the wall with each of his thrusts.

“Oh, fuck, Jae,” you moaned, feeling his hands hold your hips down.

“Be a good girl and scream my name,” he said with a groan while he thrust harder and deeper into you.

He leaned down to kiss your neck again, and you screamed out from the intense amount of pleasure he was giving you.

“Oh, God, Jaebum,” you moaned out while he sucked on the skin of your neck, not slowing down the movement of his hips and finally hitting your g-spot with each of his thrusts. “Fuck! Jae, don’t stop!”

He didn’t need to hear you say it again. As he bit into the skin of your neck, his thrusts got even more frequent, making your walls clench around him. He listened to you scream out his name and that encouraged him to slide his hand down between you and rub your clit, amplifying the pleasure you were feeling.

“Fuck, Jae,” you moaned, holding onto his shoulders so tight, you almost drew blood. “I’m so close. So close—ahh, fuck!”

Your release was seconds away, so he fastened the pace of his hands to match the thrusts of his hips into you, helping you reach the peak of pleasure. He groaned at the feeling of your nails digging into the skin of his back, as you screamed, arching your back off the bed. He held your body in his arms, not slowing his thrusts down while you rode down your high.

Deep groans left his mouth as the sight of you in so much pleasure under him was enough for him to reach his own high.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he groaned, tilting his head back and gripping your hips tighter as he chased his own orgasm.

His hips never slowed down as he came inside of you, loudly groaning incoherent words, some of which were variations of your name.

More curses left his lips as he came from his high. His thrusts slowly became sloppy and his body started to relax. Opening his eyes to look at you, he leaned down to kiss you passionately before he pulled out of you, and rolled to your side, still not breaking the kiss.

You were the one who pulled away from him because you needed to breathe. The two of you watched each other for a moment, both still recovering.

“I’m so glad you came to my room tonight,” he said quietly, his chest still rising and falling rapidly as he tried to calm his breathing.

You moved the strands of his hair from his sweaty forehead and brushed your hand down his face. “I’m glad I came here, too.”

Jaebum leaned in to kiss you again but pulled away too soon.

“I want you to stay here,” he said. “Not just tonight. I want you to stay here forever.”

“Forever’s a long time,” you said with a smile.

“Not long enough,” Jaebum replied, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you closer to him. “Will you promise me you’ll never leave me?”

“I promised that when I married you, Jae,” you said but saw in his eyes that this wasn’t enough. “I’ll never leave you.”

He nodded. “I’ll take care of you. I promise.”

“I know you will,” you whispered.

“Can you promise something else?” he asked, feeling his eyes get heavy.

“Anything.”

“Promise me you’ll fall in love with me.”

“I can’t promise you that,” you smiled softly. “Because it already happened.”


End file.
